Many Days, Many Ways to Say 'I love you'
by ANBU Inu
Summary: Watch as different characters confess their feelings. Now including Halloween. Drabblish oneshots, and it will get better as I go along.
1. December 1st

25 Days, 25 ways to say 'I love you'

I'm sorry, I had to do this for the Christmas season. There will be a one-shot posted everyday possible until Christmas, and if I miss a day I'll write an extra chapter the next day, promise.

If I owned Naruto, you think I would be here?

-

"Sasuke-kun!" our favorite cherry blossom yelled.

"What is it, Sakura." he tried to make it come out as a question but since he was already rolling his eyes at her it wasn't his fault it came out as a phrase.

"Let's go Christmas shopping!" she smiled, rubbing her bare hands together for warmth.

"Sakura, there's twenty-five days left until Christmas."

"And by the time it's within five days there's nothing good left!" she whined. "It's harder to find the perfect present!"

"Maybe you should start out by buying some gloves…" he noted, glancing at her red hands.

"I'm fine." she replied. "But we're losing daylight! If you don't come with me I'll drag you along."

"Like you could…" now I must say, for an Uchiha it was a humbling experience as Konoha's cherry blossom picked up Uchiha Sasuke and carried him to their first destination. "What do you want for Christmas, Sasuke?" her face lighted up as she examined a menagerie of choices.

"How about you to disappear?" he stated calmly.

"That's not very nice!"

"I really didn't know that."

"Fine, I'll get Naruto to help me, he actually appreciates me." she sulked, beginning to walk towards the door. "That's cute!" she froze and admired a tea set.

"Only little girls play with tea sets, Sakura."

"You don't have older sisters do you?" she sighed shaking her head. "I've dragged my little brother into tea parties so many times… Don't forget when Ino-pig taught me how to throw one. Good times, good times…"

"Wow, I'm so happy you're hear to waste my time, can I leave now?"

"No." she replied firmly.

"And why not?" he rose one eyebrow at the pink girl's reply.

"Because I like having you with me!"

"Hm…"

"This is the part where you reply…"

"I don't care. Just let me leave."

"Fine, I really will go get Naruto, maybe Sai too." she noticed that the Uchiha's eyebrow twitched at Sai's name. "Sai may be an unfeeling bastard, but at least he will attempt to compliment and be friendly, unlike Mr. Emo Prince-cough- Sasuke –cough-"

"What did you call me?" he twitched again.

"Emo Prince." she heard a low rumbling from the back of his throat. "What? Is that demeaning to you? How about Emo King?" The rumbling got louder. "Oh no! I'm so afraid of Emo King and his growling!"

"Sakura I-

"I love you too, Sasuke!" she smirked as she skipped off, leaving the Uchiha in her wake.

"What?!?" he yelled, running after her.

"I love you!" she smiled again. "Even more than I love Naruto-kun…" He hit the wall by her head.

"You better love me more than that…" he stopped his words.

"HAH!" she pointed in his face. "You admitted that you like me!"

"No I didn't." a stoic expression was forced onto his face by himself.

"Yes you did."

"No."

"YES YOU DID!" she yelled in his ear.

"If I say that I did, will you shut up."

"Yep!" she chirped.

"Then I did… not!" he ran off leaving her in the dust.

"THAT'S MEAN SASUKE-KUN!" she ran after him shaking her fist.

"I said what you wanted me to didn't I?" he questioned.

"Well yes but… YOU STILL SHALL DIE!!!"

"Oh crap!" the Uchiha ran for his life, realizing that Sakura was definitely willing to kill him at that moment.

"HAHAHH!" her maniacal laughter was heard through the trees.

-

Wow, crack-shot. XD It's not me fault they're so funny to write so OOC. Cha!

-Inu


	2. December 2nd

Yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own Naruto. Duh!

-

"…" the Hyuuga heiress watched in awe of the blond kyuubi before her. She shifted her well-developed body behind the wall she was hiding behind.

"What are you doing Hinata-chan?" a melodic soprano voice from behind her cooed. Hinata jumped at the voice.

"N-no-nothing!" she replied, blushing.

"You're watching Naruto again, aren't you?"

"A-ano… S-Saku-Sakura-ch-chan…" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Wh-what sho-should I d-do?" she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair nervously.

"Just go up and talk to him." the pink-haired kunoichi replied confidently. "Just tell him your feelings!"

"H-how?" the heiress asked, looking up into her friend's green eyes.

"Just say 'Naruto-kun, I love you.' Now practice."

"N-Nar-Naru-Naruto-k-kun, I-I lo-love y-you…"

"That's the way!" our cherry blossom cheered. "Oi! Naruto! Get over here!"

"Nande, Sakura-chan?" he asked, not even noting Hinata beside him.

"Hinata-chan has something she wants to tell you." Sakura replied, smiling warmly and nudging the Hyuuga, which ended up pushing her into Naruto.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, looking down into her lavender eyes.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered. "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed.

"What?" Naruto asked, a startled look on his face.

"I love you, Naruto-kun!" she whispered.

"I-I… Don't know what to say…" the blond boy replied, rubbing his head nervously.

"If you're going to refuse me go ahead, but I'll still love you."

"I… Love you… Too…" Both blushed as they stared into each other's eyes.

'Go Hinata!' Sakura secretly cheered.

**Yeah go, and make out with him.**

'Like Hinata could- oh god.' Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the Hyuuga heiress kissing Naruto.

**Back away Sakura. **inner Sakura laughed, she had won this.

"I'll just be going…" Sakura laughed awkwardly as she backed away from the two.

"'Kay Sakura-chan." the Hyuuga heiress smiled.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan." Naruto agreed. He placed his arm around his new found girlfriend's shoulder. "How 'bout we go get some ramen Hina-chan?"

"Sure Naru-kun." the heiress giggled as they walked off. Sakura couldn't help but stare at them with her mouth to the floor.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked, noticing the pink girl on the street, a bag of groceries on his wrist.

"Hinata-chan… She…" Sakura couldn't help but continue to gape, even after they had left her sight. "She just made out with Naruto."

"Well, good for her." Sasuke replied shrugging, and proceeding to move past the frozen cherry blossom.

"Now Hinata-chan has the boy she wants the most and I'm all alone." she sulked, moving into her 'emo corner'.

**Told you.**

'Shut up.'

**You shut up.**

'Inner self, I happen to very angry right now, don't make me strangle you.'

**How can you strangle me, I'm inside your head.**

'…Damn You.'

-

Some good humored NaruHina. It had to be done, atleast it's a little more serious (XD). Enjoy!

-Inu


	3. December 3rd

"…Hey Sai-kun…" 

"What is it Hag?" the dark boy turned to face her, a fake smile re-plastered to his face.

"Hold still…"

"Why…?"

"Just do it, dammit." she yelled at him.

"…Fine…" he submitted. She walked up to him as he raised a eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." she growled. "Close your eyes."

"No."

"I'll shut them for you, if you want…" she growled once again. He remembered the last time she had gotten angry at him, not only did she break one of his bones; she healed it, and broke it again.

"…Fine…" his lids gently slid over his pupils, blocking his sight. He felt something lightly brush across his lips and stay in place. He opened one of his eyes a crack and noticed something odd. "Hag, what are you doing?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"Do you not even know what a kiss is?" she inquired, still standing on her tiptoes, as she had to do to kiss him. She gently lowered herself back down until her heels met the floor.

"I know what a kiss is." he defended himself.

"That's what I was just doing, bastard."

"Oh…" he secretly logged the information into his stoic brain. "Why did you do it then?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then, find out the answer by yourself." she rolled her eyes as she walked away. He was instantly in front of her once again.

"Tell me." he urged.

"No."

"Tell me."

"I'm not going to."

"Come on."

"Why should I ba-mmph!" Sai pressed his cold lips up against her pink ones.

"That was quite… pleasurable…" he noted as he pulled away, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'm glad you think so." she smirked as she flicked him in the head. "Tell me why you did it and I'll tell you why I did." He nodded.

"I did it because… You didn't look as hag-like as normal while I told you to tell me your reason." he shrugged.

"I did it because…" the pink-haired girl smiled. "I think… I may be in love with you…" She shrugged as well, a light-pink blush adorning her pale face. She turned heel once again and looked over her shoulder at the Sasuke look-alike, "See-yah Sai-kun!" she smiled, as she walked off.

"Love… I'll have to find out what she means…" he noted, his smile being dropped now that she was out of sight.

-

Ahaha. I'm sorry, I like this couple as much as SasuSaku, then again, I also like NejiSaku (but not more than NejiTen). Maybe I just like pairing her up with cold-hearted bastards. XP It's not my fault she's so cute+funny. Ja ppls!

Requests for pairing will be accepted, but no yaoi or yuri, okay maybe if it's crack, but other than that, no!

-Inu :3


	4. December 4th

The brown-haired kunoichi let another kunai leave the grasp of her hand. It's hollow thud against a tree sounded so familiar. She then took Ten kunai and threw them simultaneously, all hitting a tree. "Did it!" she smiled, "Ten out of ten!" 

"Isn't that your name?" the Hyuuga prodigy meditating beneath a tree asked, cracking one eye open.

"Your right! No wonder I love the number ten!" Neji couldn't help but roll his eyes at the childish kunoichi.

"Grow up."

"I have grown up, you just need to shrink." the girl rebuked, glaring daggers at Neji.

"I'm sure." he rolled his eyes once again as he brought himself to his feet.

"I'm sure too!"

"Tenten…"

"WHAT?!?"

"You're PMSing aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, BASTARD!"

"That confirms my fears…"

"You're so mean to me!" the kunoichi now looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "You lovable bastard!"

"'Lovable'?" the Hyuuga questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, Hyuuga!" she yelled, throwing a fist into the air.

"Why am I 'Lovable'?"

"You're so blind!"

"I have 360 degree vision."

"Not in that sense!"

"What sense then?"

"I love you, bastard!" the girl noted proudly. "I love you more than weapons…"

"Are you sure you aren't delirious?" he asked, touching her forehead. "It's impossible for you to love someone more than weapons…"

"BAKA!" she yelled, swatting his hand away from her forehead. "Don't you understand?"

"I understand that we need to take you to the hospital for PMS pills."

"Gr!" she grunted as he dragged her to the hospital.

-Aftermath

Tenten got PMS pills, neither ever mentioned it again, but if you listen real closely, occasionally Tenten will say "Neji-Baka, don't you understand? I love you Neji…"

-

Whee! Yes, after this one I will write a serious drabble. Whoot!

-Inu


	5. December 5th

Sakura breathed heavily, her lungs desperately gasping for air. Her assailants seemed to never stop coming and who knows, maybe they wouldn't. 

"Sakura!" a voice yelled over the confusion. She disappeared from her current fight to the voice. "Heal him!"

"Hai!" she replied, adjusting her ANBU mask. She placed her hand over the chest of the anonymous ANBU, green healing chakra being released from her emptying reserves.

"S-Sakura…Chan…" the voice croaked.

"Naruto?" she asked, hysteric.

"Stop, leave me."

"NO!" she yelled, continuing surging chakra into his body.

"The village won't be destroyed just because I'm gone, go defend Konoha." he tried to smile but flinched when the pain shot through him again.

"What about becoming Hokage?!?"

"Konohamaru can take that spot."

"You aren't going to die!" she yelled at him.

"Sakura…" Neji placed a well worn hand on her shoulder.

"NO!"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan, go." the blond kyuubi gave a weak smile.

"I can't." she replied.

"Sakura-chan…" he pulled her head closer to his own. He pulled his mask off, then raised hers, seeing the trails left from tears. He brought her mouth within a breath of his, she didn't resist, she didn't move, she only allowed the tears to continue to flow. He touched his lips to hers, then grew limp in her arms.

"N-naruto…" she stuttered, tears running down her cheeks quicker than before. "NARUTO!!!!"

-

NaruSaku… Yeah… I'm behind, gomen.

-Inu


	6. December 6th

Gah! I'm running out of pairings that I want to use, I need suggestions peoples! Help! 

-

It was a normal morning in Konoha, birds were singing loudly, the bees were humming, and some people were already out in their gardens, too bad it was disturbed too quickly.

"SSSHHHIIIIKKKKAAAAMMMAAARRRUUUUU!!!!" a loud voice called angrily, it's owner stomping towards the said person.

"What Ino?" he replied, yawning, glancing at the blond, then back at the clouds.

"YOU SHALL DIE!"

"What did I do this time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YOU…" she lost her inspiration to yell all at once. "I… Don't remember…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for the… HEY!" she yelled. "I am not mentally instable."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Shikamaru, do your really have a death wish?!?"

"No, not right now atleast."

"Rawr!"

"'Rawr'?" he questioned.

"Where's Chouji, I need to pick on someone."

"I'm am not going to give you his location, I fear for his life." the lazy teen yawned. "But I think I saw Sakura-chan going that way."

The blond brightened at the name of her best friend. "Really?" she chirped. "Thanks Shika-chan! Loves!" she hugged him, and ran in the direction he had pointed.

"Don't say love so casually…" the dark-haired boy blushed, slowly recovering.

"Oh, where'd Ino go?" Chouji stuffed more chips into his large mouth.

"No where important." Chouji didn't even need to hear what had just happened, he smirked at his best friend. "And I don't need your condolences."

"Shikamaru, you are such a bashful boy!" Chouji pounded his friend on the back.

"Shut up…"

-

Done! Please review, it's my life source!

-Inu


	7. December 7th

"Baka, baka, yes we do, baka, baka, I heart you!" six-year old Sakura skipped through the streets, singing a song her older sister taught her. "Baka, baka… HEY INO-CHAN!" the small pink girl ran to her friend. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" the blond replied, looking up from her basket.

"Are you going to go pick flowers?"

"Yep!"

"Can I come?"

"Sure!" the blond replied, smiling brightly. They linked elbows and began walking to the meadow. "I need you to go look for roses, be careful though! There should be a lot over by the sakura tree!"

"Okay!" the two friends split up. Sakura weaved through the flowers, occasionally stopping to smell her favorites.

"There the sakura…" her voice ran off as she heard someone crying. She shifted her head from left to right, and spotted someone seated beneath the sakura tree. She grabbed a daffodil and walked over. "Daijoubu?" she questioned, holding out the small flower. The person looked up, revealing onyx orbs.

"Hai…" he tenderly accepted the flower, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand…" the boy couldn't bring himself to glare at the pink girl.

"Well, do you want to help me look for roses?"

"Sure…" he replied uncertainly. Her face immediately lit up.

"Great!" she sang as he pulled himself off the ground. "Arigato, my friend, Ino-chan, her family owns a flower shop, so I came to help her look for roses…" She began making one way small talk, the boy staying silent. "And…"

"There's some roses." he pointed towards a bush, interrupting her words.

"Great!" she ran over to them and began to examine each flower, occasionally picking one. He just sat there, watching the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked, examining the girl the same way she was examining the roses.

"Haruno Sakura!" she chirped, reaching for another rose. "Owwie!" she cried as a thorn stabbed her. She shook her hand, trying to make the pain leave. He walked over and grabbed her hand, and stuck the finger in his mouth. She was blushing horribly as she smoothed her skirt. "A-Ano…"

He let go of her hand. "Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"My mom used to do that for me…" he noted, raising his eyes toward the sky.

"Arigato." she smiled, automatically giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What's your name…"

"Sakura-chan!" Ino sang at the top of her lungs, the boy took one look over his shoulder, then departed.

"Ino-chan?" Sakura smiled. She looked around for the boy but couldn't see him.

"Was the Sasuke-kun?" the blond smirked.

"Is that his name?"

"No, his full name is Uchiha Sasuke, didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"His brother massacred his whole family…"

"Oh…"

"Well, let's go!" the blond skipped off, pulling Sakura along. The pink girl took one last look over her shoulder for Sasuke.

"Arigato… Sasuke-kun…!" she whispered, smiling, she then skipped along with Ino.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." the boy replied from a tree to himself, smirking.

-

Wah! I felt the need to do this. Chibi Sasusaku! Ja, read and review please!

-Inu


	8. December 8th

"Onegai?" Tenten asked, pulling down on Neji's shoulders. 

"No."

"But Neji! It will help your hair stay the way you like it on our mission!" The long-haired boy mulled over this while fingering his hair.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she shot her fist in the air, narrowly missing his head. She hummed as she undid his hair and began to braid it, just as hers was done.

"Why do _I_have to masquerade as a girl again?" he asked, beginning to unwrap his arm's bandages.

"Because Lee would be a scary girl."

"True."

"And this is our mission, we both have to protect that princess, and she doesn't like guys. Why do you think we had to do this without sensei?" she asked, pulling on his hair. He flinched.

"I'm glad this only a C-rank though." she continued. "We are still only genin after all."

"Hn."

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura rapped on the door.

"Don't you dare." Neji growled, noticing Tenten's smirk.

"Heh, come in!" she yelled to the pink kunoichi.

"Tenten I…" Sakura noticed Neji on the floor, dressed in a female kimono with his hair in a braid with ornaments. She bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. "OI! NARUTO!" she yelled, "Come look at this!"

"Wow!" Naruto laughed, running to the doorway. "NEJI'S CROSSDRESSING!"

"You will die." Neji noted to Tenten as he ran ater the blond.

"And you will be loved." she chuckled as she watched as some guys tried to flirt with Neji.

-

The end! Don't ask me how that has to do with love but it's funny. WHOOT!

-Inu


	9. December 9th

Kurenai and Asuma was requested. So I shall do that, keep requesting peoples, I need couples. :P I'm sorry, but this is after Asuma has died so… It's just implied. :(

* * *

"Asuma…" Kurenai sighed, rubbing her ever growing belly. She sighed as she placed the small picture down.

"Kurenai-sensei!" she heard a loud pounding on her door. She sighed and walked over there, instantly irritated.

"WHAT?" she yelled, throwing the door open, and scaring the Hyuuga heiress in the procedure.

"W-We w-we-were wo-wond-wondering if y-you wanted t-to go e-eat w-with us." Hinata muttered.

"What are we going to go eat?"

"Ice cream!" Kiba smiled.

"Sure, I think that's exactly what the baby needs. Let me go get a coat, it's chilly outside."

"Hai!" her students smiled, well in their own ways. Kurenai slowly brought the door shut with a click.

"What am I going to do?" she asked her ceiling as she looked around for her coat. "If only you were still here Asuma, I love you." She snatched her coat and hurried out the door after her team as a snow storm hit the city.

"Yuki!" Hinata cheered. She danced around in the snowflakes.

"You really like snow don't you Hinata?" Kurenai couldn't help but to smile at her shy student's childish display.

"Of course!" the heiress smiled, coming to a halt. "It signifies purity and a new beginning!"

"You're right." Kurenai brought her dark eyes up to the sky. "You're right…"

-

Short, I know. There isn't much character development on those two. Read and Review please! Ja!

-Inu


	10. December 10th XP

Wah! It's already on day 11, it's a day late, I know, but yesterday was really hectic. Whee! I'll do Jiraiya and Tsunade next, I feel like doing NaruHina again. 

-

'Today is the day, today I will tell Naruto-kun!' Hinata encouraged herself as she walked down the snow covered road. She wound the orange scarf around her face tighter, trying to stay warm in the freezing temperatures.

"Naruto!" Hinata watched as an orange blur whipped past her, followed quickly by a red one, then a black blur, and Sai walking calmly down the road after them, a fake smile on his face. She watched in horror as Sakura pinned him to the ground, and made him beg to be released. Sasuke stood behind her, scowling at Naruto, wishing he could be the one causing Naruto pain. It was only then that Sakura noticed the Hyuuga heiress watching them, of course she wasn't the only one but she was the only person she really knew well. "Oh, Konnichiwa Hinata-chan!"

"K-Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." she replied cautiously. Taking mental note that Sakura was probably going through her period.

"Save me Hinata-chan!" Naruto then yelled, sliding out of Sakura's grasp. He dashed to her, then began to hang on her, watching Sakura warily.

"N-Na-Naru-Naruto-K-Ku-Kun!" Hinata stuttered horribly at their touch.

"NARUTO!" Sakura then yelled. "Stop molesting Hinata!"

"What?!?" Hinata looked utterly confused at this point.

"I'm not molesting her, just hiding from you."

"You definitely just wanted to touch her breasts." Sai noted.

"I agree." Sasuke nodded.

"I couldn't do that to Hinata!" Naruto whined. Hinata sighed in relief. Then a devilish smirk spread across his face. "I can do this." he declared, spinning the Hyuuga around and planting a kiss on her virgin lips.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled, running towards them.

"N-n-n-n-n-na-nar-naru-naruto-k-ku-kun!" Hinata pushed him away from herself.

"You're still a virgin Hinata-chan?" the kyuubi asked cluelessly. "How cute!"

"T-That's because…"

"Naruto, Neji will officially kill you when he finds out." Sasuke noted.

"Crap!" the blond grabbed at his hair. "You know what happened when I just accidently touched Tenten's butt, she's not even family!"

"It's okay…" Hinata managed to get out without stuttering. "N-Na-Naruto-k-kun I… L-Lov-Love y-you!"

"Really?" the kyuubi jumped around. "I'm saved then! Let's go out!"

"O-okay…" they both walked off, leaving the others stunned.

"Speaking of going out…"

"No, Sakura."

"Fooie, Sai?"

"Sure…"

"Yatta! I've got a date tonight as well!" Sakura planted a kiss on Sai's cheek.

-

That was fun, I'll try to get today's 'real' chapter posted as soon as possible. Gomen!

-Inu


	11. December 11th

Tsunade gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her blushing cheeks. 

"If I were you Jiraiya, I'd leave now!" she roared, ruffling her papers.

"Whatever." he replied, also intoxicated. He hiccupped. "I love you!"

"WHO CARES! LEAVE!" she threw a stool at him, as he retreated from the roaring hokage.

-

This is the shortest chapter ever. Gomen!


	12. December 12th

Okay… Now I'm really running out of pairings, and ideas. And I still have to write three days worth to catch up. I need idea yo!

_It was a plain day for us, we had just finished a mission, me, Sasuke, and Sakura that is, and she asked us both if wanted to go on a picnic. Of course we said yes since, though Sasuke won't admit it, we both love her cooking. I guess Kakashi overheard and he came along and joined us. We all ate the main appetizers under a tree. I guess that Sakura has gone drinking with Tsunade a lot because when Kakashi whipped out the sake, we could almost see stars shining in her eyes. She of course poured us all drinks, and downed her own. I looked out the corner of my eye at Sasuke who was staring at his cup._

"_Drink up!" Sakura smiled, pouring herself another cup. It was there that I learned Sasuke had a lower tolerance than me. After the third round I was beginning to get a bit drunk, and Sakura had already gone of the deep end, along with Kakashi, both having had more than ten servings. It was then, of course, that I also learned that even Uchihas can make fools of themelves._

"_Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled, jumping to his feet._

"_What?" she smiled back at him, a sake-induced blush on her cheeks._

"_I'm a pretty pink pony!"_

"_Awesome! Come skip with us!" they all began to skip around the field together. Sakura weaved flowers and placed them on the other two's heads._

"_Um… Guys?" I asked, watching them all make fools of themselves in front of me._

"_I'm tired!" Sakura then noted, totally ignoring me. She turned her eyes towards the darkening skies. "Night night!" She fell to the ground and laid upon the soft grass._

"_I agree." Sasuke sang, laying down beside the girl. Kakashi nodded, and joined the huddle on the other side._

"_I love you Sakura-chan!" my drunk teammates called to her._

"_I love you too, miina!" I watched as the threesome fell asleep, Sasuke and Kakashi's arms around Sakura's slender frame._

"_What to do now…" this all resulted to me pulling them over to the Sakura tree, and unsuccessfully trying to pry Kakashi and Sasuke off our cherry blossom. I couldn't help but smile at her sleeping face. "I love you Sakura." I whispered to her sleeping form._

"_I… Love you too… Naruto…" she muttered in her sleep. My eyes were wide for a second, then they softened. I sat down, leaning against the tree._

"_Of course."_

-

Naruto's POV. Team Seven luvs. Ja!


	13. December 13th

I've learned something very important today. And that is never mess with Sasuke's doll. Yes, Sasuke keeps a doll. He apparently named it "Sakura" and he sleeps with it every night. I knew that we evil villains tend to be quite… Interesting… But these is just going too far. I bet you're wondering who I am by now, my name is Yuni, I'm one of Orochimaru's few surviving experiments. Anyways, for the first six months Sasuke has lived here I've been taking care of him, bringing his food and teaching him lessons while Orochimaru was working in his lab. It was quite interesting when I found out about his doll. He claims it's a voodoo doll and he pokes pins into it every night, but I've heard him say something to the likeness of "I love you Sakura." Let me tell you about when I first noticed his 'voodoo doll'. 

_Well it was a boring morning, I had woken up, as usual, at three AM, and began to prepare breakfast, seeing as I'm one of the few in this base that can make anything edible. As I finished cooking around four AM, I began taking trays of food to people by order of importance, first Orochimaru, second Kabuto, the prisoners, then to Sasuke. It's not that Sasuke wasn't important, it's just that the prisoners only got one meal a day, so I've always been nice and fed them first. As I set down Orochimaru's tray he told me that I was to teach Sasuke about the birds and the bees today. Now let me tell you, I've taught Sasuke a lot of weird things, but that definitely took the cake. I finished up taking the food to everyone and brought the final tray, Sasuke's, to him. He barely even looked up at me as I set the tray down._

"_I have to teach you about the birds and the bees today." I announced to him after a few moments of silence._

"_Hell no!" he looked at me warily. "Kakashi taught me about that using his Icha Icha books!"_

"_Then what do you want to learn?"_

"_Why don't you teach me some forbidden jutsus as Orochimaru promised."_

"_Sure, but the only problem is that Orochimaru is watching us, and he wants me to teach you that."_

"'_Watching us'?"_

"_You don't have any privacy, that's why I never change." I noted, he looked freaked out for a second._

"_You mean, Orochimaru watches me whenever I'm naked?"_

"_Isn't it scary?"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Okay Sasuke, about the birds and the bees…" I noticed that he was holding something in his hand. "What do ya have in your hand?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Your hand definately has something in it."_

"_It doesn't."_

"_Sasuke, do I have to activate my kekkai genkai just to find out?"_

"_No."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A kunai."_

"_You aren't allowed to have any kunais, hand it over."_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke, do I really have to hurt you again?" He mulled this over, he knew what I did last time I hurt him._

"_Fine." he handed me a pink doll._

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_It's a voodoo doll."_

"_Why do you have a 'voodoo' doll?"_

"_I stick pins into every night."_

"_There are no residual traces of any metal or wood on this. Who is it?"_

"_Sakura."_

"_Oh, one of the cute little fan girls from your village?"_

"_She was my teammate."_

"_Do you have a doll for your other teammate?"_

"…_No."_

"_Hah! Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke has a doll, and it's a girl. Our boy's in love! He has hormones after all!" I put a exaggerated shocked expression on my face. I watched as he twitched angrily. "Orochimaru-sama!!!!"  
_

"_Eh…" Sasuke watched me as I ran to show Orochimaru, he then began to chase me down, and I got pretty badly hurt in fact, Kabuto spent a little over an hour working on me. Once again, I warn you, never mess with Sasuke's doll. _

-

That was a fun chapter to write, my internet was down, or else I would have posted it earlier today.


	14. December 14th

25 Days, 25 ways to say I love you

"Why can't Kakashi get here already?" Naruto yelled angrily out into the world.

"It would be a miracle, that's for sure." Sakura agreed, nodding solemnly. She looked up into the sky. Where in all of Konoha was he? He said that they would have a special mission today and not to be late, and here they were, having already waited two hours.

"I'm going to go get some ramen…" Naruto sulked off. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at his childish behavior.

"Yo!"

"LIAR!" Sakura's high voice yelled out at her forever late sensei.

"Where's Naruto?" he completely ignored her comment.

"He went to go get ramen, naturally." Sakura brushed a strand of hair out of her emerald eyes.

"Well, this works out actually." Kakashi noted. "We have a special mission that the Hokage has assigned to us."

"What is it?"

"You and I have to go infiltrate the village hidden in the smoke, pretending to be a married couple."

"WHAT?!?"

"It's what Tsunade-sama told me."

"Why!" Sakura punched the ground. "Why can't I atleast do this with Naruto, I haven't even seen your face."

"I have to take off my mask on this mission." he noted, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So if I go and pretend to be married to you I get to see you without your mask?"

"Yes."

"I'm so in then!" she smiled.

"We leave tomorrow." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Ja!"

"Ja ne!" Sakura agreed, running off to meet Naruto at the ramen stand.

-o.O-

"Are we getting close yet?!?" Sakura whined, jumping over another rock, hidden in the smoke from the towering volcano before her.

"I believe so, so we should probably change…" Kakashi noted.

"I'll go change over here. I'll be back." the pink-haired kunoichi noted. Kakashi nodded, and she departed. He quickly changed into a blue kimono and slipped off his mask and headband. He then took a rubber band and placed his long silver hair into a low ponytail. Sakura walked back to him.

"I knew it!" she cheered, "You were hot!" Kakashi couldn't help but to sweatdrop at her comment.

"Ready?" he questioned, holding out his arm.

"Of course, I love you!" she teased, smiling widely.

"That's exactly the type of spirit we need… honey." He smirked.

-

Haha! This was a pretty random chapter, but I don't really root for this pairing so I wasn't sure what to write. Enjoy!


	15. December 15th

25 Days, 25 ways to say I love you

Now I shall do… Hyuugacest! (As it's sometimes known.) I don't call it that, I figure that the Hyuuga's are old fashioned and do many interfamily marriages. (This is before Naruto cam home from his training with Jiraiya.) Well, enjoy!

-

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten yelled, surprising the Hyuuga heiress, causing her to jump and hit a board on the ceiling.

"O-Ohayo T-Tenten-c-chan!" the small Hyuuga rubbed her head tenderly, wincing.

"Everyone's going to festival tonight, want to come?"

"S-sure!"

"Well, get on your yukata, I'll meet you at the entrance." Tenten commanded the Hyuuga, who merely nodded and changed quickly. She fingered her shoulder-length hair, would Naruto like it better when he got back? She wasn't completely sure. She stuck a lavender comb in her hair and examined herself in the mirror. She eyed her purple yukata, then hurried out to meet Tenten. "You look so cute Hinata-chan! Don't you agree Neji?"

"Hai…" the brown-haired boy replied, blushing ever so slightly. The three of them began to walk to the festival, Hinata looking around worriedly in the dark, she heard a bush rustle and jumped, pressing her breasts into her cousin's arm. "Ano… Hinata-sama…" He watched as she squeaked when another bush rustled. He couldn't help but blush, Tenten watching the display with interest.

"You look a little flustered Neji." she whispered teasingly into his ear.

"Shut up." he blushed even more.

"It's hard to believe that my cute little Neji has feelings for his own cousin, ne?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I'll go off by myself, so you two can have some time alone."

"Tenten." he said in a warning tone.

"Hai…"

-

"T-that was f-fun!" Hinata smiled, as she and Neji were walking back to the Hyuuga complex.

"Hai…"

"I can't believe I-Ino-chan and Sakura-chan h-had a contest to se-see who could hold the most l-liquor."

"Hm…"

"It's a-all thanks t-to you and Tenten that I-I got t-to have s-so much f-fun."

"Yes…"

"T-Thanks Neji-nii-san." Hinata leaned over and in an act of thanks gave him a kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to walk inside, leaving him on the porch.

(In a bush, secretly watching the cousins) "Yes!" Ino called in a hushed voice.

"I never expected your plan to work Ino." Sakura noted, smirking.

"I never knew Neji had hormones." Tenten agreed.

"All's well that ends well." Ino noted, retreating out of the bush and walking home.

-

That was fun, I'm trying to catch up to the real date so I did post two today, enjoy yo!


	16. December 16th

Okay, I'm serious, I live on reviews _and_ pairing suggestions. Reviews encourage me and suggestions help me decide the pairing. Please help my writer's block! Pretty please with a cherry on top?_  
_

* * *

_December 16__th_

Dear Diary-chan,

I'm so surprised at what Sasuke did today. I know, I sound like a little fan girl, but if you call me that, I will definitely rip you to shreds! I'm not a fangirl! Grr!

Anyways, well here's what happened, Naruto had run off with Sai to go eat ramen, leaving both me and Sasuke behind to train. Why did a little sparring, and I kind of broke all the trees in a 300 m radius but, it was a good spar. We both got a drink of water from our water bottles and began to work again. I found a bird with a broken wing and began to heal it as he practiced his ninjutsus (no surprise there). Then it began to snow, I felt the urge to go play in the building snow but held my ground, continuing to heal the small blue bird. I finished it up and let myself go, wrapping my scarf tightly around my neck. Sasuke watched me, cocking an eyebrow at my childish behavior. I ignored all of that and began to build a snowman, then once the snowman was done, I began to chuck snowballs at the practicing Uchiha. He glared at me, but once again I ignored him and continued to throw the cold snow at him. After then tenth one that connected I guess something snapped and he began to retaliate. Once both of us were soaked through, I ceased fire, and he followed suit. We both sat down under a tall pine tree and ate our lunches in silence. All I did was steal a tomato from him, his last tomato. Who knew a guy could be so defensive about tomatos. What he did next is what surprised me the most, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss, his tongue searching my mouth until he located the tomato, then he claimed it and drew away from me. I knew by then, I personally looked like a tomato. He looked away from me and continued to eat. I then asked him why he was so defensive over a tomato. It wasn't like him to kiss a girl to get it back. I'm pretty sure I saw a blush as he uttered.

'You're right, it's not like me…' Then, just to get back at him I uttered 'I love you Sasuke!' He looked startled for a second, then turned to me.

He stood up and turned his gaze to the road. 'Likewise.' They he walked away. Sasuke so confuses me!!!

-Sakura


	17. December 17th

It was a fine morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, but Sakura decided they were annoying and threw her alarm clock at them. The birds chirped indignantly, then flew off. 

"Stupid birds." she muttered as she brushed her short pink locks. She rubbed her eyes once again, yawning widely.

"Sakura!" Naruto appeared upside down in her window.

"WAUGH!" she jumped away from the appearing face.

"Are you ready to train, Sasu-gay is getting impatient."

"We wouldn't want to keep emo-king waiting, now would we?" she joined in the poking fun at Sasuke.

"I'm not emo." he appeared in her window as well.

"WAUGH!"

"Stop screaming!" Kakashi appeared as well, rubbing his eyes.

"Why the hell are you all in my window!"

"Because your parents would freak out if we came to your door."

"Fine." she jumped out the window, flying past the three men. "Last one to the training ground is a rotten egg."

"That means dobe will be the rotten one again."

"Will not teme!" the tension between them grew to sparks once again, as had happened ofte since Sasuke returned. They both began to race, Sakura got there first, then Kakashi, Sasuke, and of course, Naruto.

"Told you."

"That's mean, I hate being rotten."

"I love rotten men." Sakura teased, as Kakashi found a comfortable tree to read in.

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto flashed a grin at her. "Sasu-gay deserved that."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Stop fighting boys!" Sakura noted, snapping her fingers in their faces.

"Hai Sakura…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, didn't we have a talk about the 'hn'ing?"

"If you mean by talk, you screamed and hurt me, yes."

"Sasuke." she looked him directly in the eye, which made the Uchiha feel a little nervous.

"H-"

"NO 'HN'ING!" she punched him on the top of his cranium. "EMO-PRINCE!"

"Sakura, I'm sure that title must make him feel defensive." Naruto noted.

"Yeah, Sasuke definitely feels offensive when he isn't known as a king!"

"Would you two please stop talking about me?!?" the exasperated Uchiha called.

"We're a couple." Naruto noted, placing his arms around Sakura.

"Are we not allowed to act like it?" Sakura finished, placing her arms also around Naruto.

"Just stop acting that we while we're _supposed_ to be training."

"Why? Does it make you jealous?"

"No."

"Come on Sasuke, admit it, you are totally in love with moi!"

"Meh…"

"No 'meh's either." Sakura hit him on the head again. "Just express your feelings."

"You want me to express my feelings eh?" Sasuke noted, rolling his dark eyes.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted, as exasperated as the Uchiha now.

"Fine!" he transported to in front of her and drew her up in a kiss. Her eyes widened considerably as his hand slowly traveled down her back towards her…

"HELL NO!" she did a jump kick to his face, pulling away as quickly as possibly.

"SHE'S OFF LIMITS UCHIHA!" Naruto joined in the yelling. "I'M HER EFFING BOYFRIEND!"

"She told me to express me feelings and I did."

"NOT IN THAT WAY!" Sakura yelled, beginning to pommel the Uchiha with her fists.

"You're blushing, so that means you still must have feelings for me as well."

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT IF A GIRL IS KISSED SHE WON'T BLUSH?!?"

Kakashi watched the exchange with interest, actually putting away his prized book.

"Perhaps…"

"GRR!!!"

"Face it, I love you, oh well, why don't you announce it to all of Konoha."

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"If I was you Sasuke, I'd probably be running by now." Kakashi noted, eying the last Uchiha.

"Good point." he replied, following Kakashi's suggestion.

- Epilogue

"…AND NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"Sakura, dammit, just heal me!" Sasuke yelled back, wincing as pain throbbed threw his entire body.

"Whatever." she fumed, beginning to begin the healing process.

-

NaruSakuSasu for ya there, enjoy!


	18. December 18th

"Hinata!" 

"What?" she asked, walking towards Kiba, and petting Akamaru.

"You want to go on a walk with us?"

"S-sure." she hadn't stuttered half as bad once she turned seventeen, in fact it was only the occasional stutter now. "As long as Akamaru will let me ride on him."

"Of course." Kiba laughed, patting Akamaru on the head, who barked happily at Hinata.

"Quokie!" she jumped onto Akamaru, who barked and began to run with her on his back. She laughed, moving with the dog's fluid motions.

"Akamaru! Get back here!" Kiba ran after the two of them, laughing louder than Hinata. She laughed until Akamaru stopped, where her laughing slowly faded as well.

"I love you Akamaru!" she giggled, hugging the dog's neck. He barked happily and ran around in a circle.

"What about me?!?" Kiba whined, pouting cutely.

"I love you too Kiba!" she smiled, holding her hand out to him, the way she did when they were children.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." he smiled, knowing full well she could never stop loving Naruto, no matter how much he tried to steal her heart. Then, Akamaru barked and ran off with her again. "I love you, so much more than you'll ever know…"

-

Yeah… Poor Kiba, he could never steal her heart from it's position going after Naruto. Onesided KibaHina, poor guy.


	19. December 19th

"Haruno Sakura, please read your story!" Iruka's voice woke up the pink-haired girl.

"Huh?" Ino pointed to Sakura's story to help her know what to do. "Oh! Hai!" She hurried down to the center of the classroom, cleared her throat, and began.

_"Sakura Petals _

_By Haruno Sakura, Age 9_

_Petals falling one by one, falling 'til there's only one._

_When those petals touch the ground, the last one begins to wiggle around._

_All alone, she watched and waited, until her precious time was faded._

_'Are you all alone?' asked the young fox who was going home._

_'I'm the last petal on the tree, it's awfully lonely.' she replied, attempting to smile for the young fox._

_'Last a little longer, I'll be back tomorrow!' the fox noted, smiling brightly._

_'H-hai!' she wasn't quite sure if her would actually come back but she waited all the same. He did come back, smiling when he saw she was still on the tree._

_'You made it another day!' the fox smiled, 'Stay until the afternoon, that's when school gets out._

_'I-I will!' she promised, smiling for the first time in a long time. So they started a routine, he would come and see her on his way to and from school, each time he would repeat the same phrase. 'You made it!' everytime he would smile, and she would strive to live another day, for him. It was a few days before she realized why she was trying so hard._

_'I-I love him!' she exclaimed, surprised by her discovery._

_'Who do you love?' the fox asked, looking up at her._

_'You!' she smiled, looking fondly down. She released her grip of the sakura tree and fluttered down to him._

_'What are you doing?!?' he asked worriedly._

_'I love you, knowing that and expressing it, I'm ready to fall off my tree, please treat me kindly!' she replied._

_'I will.' he noted, 'I will.'"_

Sakura finished reciting her story, the entire class looked up at her.

"That was a good story Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled immediately, clapping wildly, the class slowly joining in. She smiled at her classmates and took a seat.

"Who's the fox?" Ino asked the cherry blossom suggestively. "Since I know who the petal is."

"I-"

"Yamanaka Ino-chan, please read your next story next!" Iruka looked the blonde in the eye.

"Hai!" she gave Sakura one last glance and hurried up. Sakura sighed, and looked at Naruto, who was still smiling and looking forward.

"I wonder who..." she smiled.

-

NaruSaku now, again. yeah, there really is no angst in any of these. Because crack is pwnsome to write. :D


	20. December 20th

"HINATA!"

"ACK!" the Hyuuga heiress sat straight up, her teammates chuckling, well, atleast inwardly.

"STOP FALLING ASLEEP ON THIS MISSION!"

"B-But Kurenai-sensei, I-I've been awake for the last fourty-eight hours!"

"Do you really think I care?!"

"No..."

"I heard that when we get home, Naruto is going to ask you out." Kiba whispered into her ear, they had just finished a mission and were heading home, and Kurenai was acting crabby thanks to the small body she carried within her's.

"Really?!?"

"No, but you need to get up just in case. We all know that you love Naruto more than anyone else."

"I do." she smiled.

"Then let's hurry home so you can see him."

"Hai..." the Hyuuga heiress quickened her pace, sped by her determination to tell Naruto of her feelings. Shino watched her silent determination.

'I love you more, my butterfly.' he noticed, watching her fluid motions. 'I would never say this to your face but, I love you...'

-

Rawr! My brain is so messed up, I have to give a speech on what Christmas means to me and I haven't even written it yet, though I have to give it on sunday. My brain just died.


	21. December 21st

I really need to catch up before Christmas, gomen, I'll try to post two tomorrow! 

-

"So, I heard you went on a date with Sasuke last night…" Ino noted, trying to make small talk with Sakura.

"Yep." the pink-haired kunoichi replied without looking up.

"And…"

"And it was fun."

"And…"

"He acted like a gentleman, while staying always atleast a foot from me."

"And…"

"AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT TO SAY!" Sakura replied angrily.

"I need all the juicy details! Just be happy I gave up on him." Ino pouted.

"There are none; he was quiet and distanced as normal, I was barely able to make a conversation."

"And…"

"INO IF YOU DON'T STOP SAYING THAT I SWEAR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"And…"

"RAW-" she was cut short when she watched someone walk past.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" she skipped over to join him to go wherever he was going, leaving a bewildered Ino in her wake.

"Hn."

"STOP 'HN-ING' ME!!"

"Sakura, did you take your meds this morning."

"…No…"

"I figured as much."

-

Sorry, I forgot to work on this story, I'm writing two brand new stories so yeah… Enjoy!


	22. December 22nd

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. (Surprisingly enough.) Tenten stared upward from her reclining position into the clouds. She sighed quite audibly causing Neji to look up from his training. 

"Tenten?" he questioned her, it seemed as though she had lost all vigor to train after only a few minutes into the session.

"Neji…" she used his name, not a good sign. He braced himself for any question she could throw at him. ((Let's just say Tenten is a very curious girl. Wink, wink, nod, nod. :D)) "Do you think it's going to snow soon?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's almost Christmas after all, I was hoping that it would snow a few inches…" she sighed, laying back down on the dark green grass.

"I don't like snow." he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Is it for the same reason why you don't like rain?" she turned to face him, a smirk gracing her delicate figures.

"No!" he replied a little too abruptly. She chuckled, still smirking at the flustered Hyuuga.

"You're such a girl Neji." she smirked, admiring his long hair.

"And you're such a guy." he rolled his pale pupils at her. She instantly had a murderous intent flickering around her much like flames. "Just kiddin—"

"Neji…" she cut him off abruptly, moving to her feet. "You don't kid."

"If I say you're a very pretty guy…?" She glared dangerously at him. His mind was being worked on overdrive trying to save his short life. He took another direction at this in his own defense. "Why are you getting so worked up over this anyways?" he questioned her, "I mean, at least you're tolerable compared to Lee…" This didn't stop the daggers being constantly sent from her eyes. "What do you want me to say?" he asked, trying to stop the daggers.

"'I love you.'"

"I lo-love you…"

"I love you, too, Neji!" she chirped, her mood, oddly enough changed quickly.

"A-Are you sure you're okay Tenten?" he questioned, eying her doubtfully.

"Of course." she smiled, turning away. "I've wanted to hear those words come from you mouth for a long time…" she muttered so only she could hear.

"What was that?" Neji asked, confused.

"Nothiing, could you see if there are any snow clouds coming?"

"Sure…" he replied doubtfully, forming a handsign. "Byakugan!"

_In fact, a very, _very_ long time. she noted inwardly as the Hyuuga scanned the clouds, just for her._

_-_

Meh, I'm so behind. Gomen! Mangas are just too much fun to read! Gomen!

(Side note) Actually when I talk I use meh, and ne, and gomen, and whatever else, I don't feel like speaking English sometimes.


	23. December 23rd

Come on guys, 3262 hits and only 24 reviews. Please review!

* * *

_Dear Manly Journal,_

_Sakura was uber annoying today when I finally went on a date with her. Why was she annoying? She kept saying that she loves me, and I'm sure that that is not quite true. _

_Heh, it's been a while since I've written in you, hasn't it? Are you making fun of me? The whole reason I wrote wasn't of Sakura... Yeah, it's isn't stupid journal. It's also about... Ino! Hah! Shikamaru and her are engaged to be married the day after christmas. That's actually what our little date was about, she's a bridesmaid and I'm a groomsman. She dragged me out to go look at hair supplies and such._

_Why in all of crapdom am I rambling? No, I don't love her... Yet..._

* * *

Meh, I'm just trying to post to chapters today. Whoot... 


	24. December 24th

I'm sorry! My internet has been down for the last few days or else I would have posted this chapter earlier. The last chapter will be a montage of pairings, well, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"HINATA!" Naruto bellowed at his fiancee. She didn't even look up at him, she just continued folding her laundry. "HINA-"

"What Naruto?" she looked up and glared at him, her hands still expertly folding a shirt.

"You didn't go on our date last night." he whined, anime tears streaming down his eyes.

"My dad wouldn't let me go, it was nothing more than that."

"But Hina-chan, we're getting married in a month."

"I know Naru-kun, but my dad is still worried about me."

"Why?"

"He's heard rumors of your pervertedness."

"We haven't even had sex yet." he noted, still pouting.

"And we're not going to unless we're married." Hinata replied, staring him down.

"O-Of course." She continued folding, her head turned back to the laundry. Naruto placed his warm arms around her torso.

"Hinata, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course." she replied curtly.

"And you love me right?"

"...Of course." she replied, her voice becoming less stern.

"So then lets..."

"UZUMAKI!" Hinata's father ran out, holding a katana.

"Crap!" Naruto jumped to his feet and began to run. "See you Hina-chan!" he yelled over his shoulder, running from his in-law to be.

"Bye Naruto." she replied, chuckling lightly.

-

The end! Of this chapter atleast. Hey, do you guys think I should continue this story, of course the days will be more spaced out, and they'll probably come at random, but do you think I should? I need to have atleast seven votes by two days after the last chapter comes out to do continue.


	25. December 25th : Going out with a bang!

"Karaoke Party!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Naruto, sit down." Hinata noted, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"B-But Hina-chan!" he whined. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"I'll go up first!" Sakura volunteered.

"Go Sakura!" Naruto yelled in agreement, taking his seat. Everyone sweatdropped at his behavior.

"Anyways..." she pressed a button on the machine and started the song.

"_You found hope, You found faith, found how fast she could take it away._" Sakura's voice almost startled about half of the occupants. She sounded just like the real singer. "_Found tue love, lost your heart, now you don't know who you are. She made it easy, made it free, made you hurt til you couldn't see. Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows, but baby that is how love goes. You will fly and you will crawl, God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you lost it all, God knows even angels fall._" The song continued a few more beats, then she stopped the machine and gave a quick bow, and sat back down. Everyone sat there thinking of how pretty it was.

"I'll go next!" Ino offered, looking Sakura straight in the eye. Shikamaru snorted as if he was going to burst out laughing. She started the music and began to sing. "_You're cruel, devile, your blood like ice, one look, could kill, my pain, your thrill. I want to love you ut I better not touch,I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much. I want to taste you but your lips aren't there, poison._" Babies began crying, birds flew away, and Naruto jumped for the off button, sighing as his finger connected. Ino's voice was horrible, it sounded like two bones rubbing together.

"If I'm so bad, you go next Shika!" she yelled at the chuckling boy.

"Nah." he replied as she sat down. He placed one hand behind her head and crushed his lips into hers, after a few seconds he released his grip. "You're bad, but you're still mine."

"Shika..."

"Sasuke you go next!" Sakura ordered, pushing him to his feet.

"Why?"

"Just sing bastard."

"...Fine." he began the music. "_Shes cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams but I dream of her laugther. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after. Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help but sound like someone, anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more... She's just the girl I'm looking for._" He ended there, before the next verse could begin and took his seat.

"So who are you after?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke." her voice was losing it's teasing lilt.

"..."

"SASUKE!"

"...You."

"Really?" she sprung him. "I love you too."

"Hm..."

"Neji!" Tenten yelled, standing up at the microphone. "_(Yeah, Yeah) Dude looks like a lady! (Yeah, Yeah) Dude looks like a lady!_" She shook her booty, as she let her hair down, then put it in a style like Neji's.

"Tenten!" he was at his feet.

"_(Yeah, Yeah) Dude looks like a-_" he pressed the stop button. "You know it's true." she announced to loud peals of laughter from the crowd.

"Sit down."

"But Neji!" she whined.

"Now."

"I love you too!" she give him a peck on the cheek, and took her seat, smiling. Everyone laughed even harder when he was frozen in spot.

"Hinata! Go!" Naruto pushed the Hyuuga heiress to her feet.

"H-hai!" she hurriedly walked to the front as Sakura began the music.

"Sakura," Hinata looked to the other girl. "_Earth, Wind, water and fire. Cause I would ride through stormy weathers to show you just how much I love you. I love you eyes, love your smile, love your funky hair, I love your walk, I love your talk, and the things you dare. Love you, love you, yes I do, love me not or love me too? Honey, honey, peekaboo! I'm in love with you!_" Everyone was once again surprised, both Hinata_ and _Sakura have great voices. Naruto jumped to his feet with a microphone to sing the guy part of her song.

"_Come, baby!_ _Tell me what you want to do, maybe we could get together soon. Baby, see the fire in my eyes, yeah you got me hypnotized!_" everyone was surprised to find that he was a bass, a fairly decent one at that.

" _Earth, wind, water, and fire, can't get in the way when I'm running to you! Cause I would ride through stormy weather just to show you how much I love you! I love you..._" she stopped the track before the next verse. "Sakura?" she looked to the pink girl again._  
_

"Now." Sakura nodded, in reply. She grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him onto the stage. "You better sing, or else I'll do something really evil." she hissed through her teeth.

"Hai..." the song began. "_Hoo hah! Hoo hah!_" both he and Naruto began, Naruto naturally putting more enthusiasm.

"_Na, na na na na, na na na na na na!_" Both her and Hinata sang in unison. "_Na, na na na na, na na, na na na na!_" They repeated, leaning against eachother and putting their arms in their air, pretending to be real singers. "_Have you ever been in love? He's my best friend best of all, best friend! Do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so, yummy yummy! Hey you should get a best friend too!_"

"_Hoo hah, hoo hah!_" the boys called again. "_Hoo hah, hoo hah?_"

"_Have you ever been in love?_" Sakura asked the crowd.

"_Na, na na na na, na na, na na na na!_" Sakura and Hinata took rockstar poses.

"_Hoo hah! Hoo hah!_" the boys grunted.

"_Hello, baby can I see you smile?_" Sakura sang as she and Hinata seperated, each taking half of the stage with their boyfriend.

"_I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild!_" Sasuke replied, starting to get into the song, just like how his girlfriend was.

"_Can I come,I am sitting alone..._"

"**No friends are never alone**" (A/N: Normal font: Naruto, **Bold**: Sasuke, _Italiscized_: Sakura, Underlined: Hinata. Just makes it easier for me to write without having to put their names down everytime, mixtures are both fonts.)

"That's right!"

"_Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world. Exscuse me! I could also be your girl, lately everyone is making fun..._" both girls put on crestfallen faces.

"**_Na, na na na na, na na, na na na na!"_**

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friend, do you have a best friend too?"_

_"It Tickles in my tummy!"_

"He's so yummy yummy!"

"_Hey, you should get a best friend too!"_

(Hoo hah chorus)

"Aloha baby, let's go to the beach!"

"Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me!"

"But I was hoping for a summer romance!"

"So why can't you take a chance?"

"Okay!"

"_Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world. Exscuse me! I could also be your girl, lately, everyone is making fun..."_

_(Everyone)_ "Na, na na na na, na na, na na na na!"

-best friend chorus-

Hinata hurried over and pushed the off button on the karaoke machine.

"The end!" Sakura smiled, taking a pose.

"Yes!" the three others took poses as well, and just because Sasuke was just leaning against a wall doesn't mean he didn't look cool.

"AWESOME!" Ino yelled, they were all clapping for the two couples.

"Thank you, thank you very much now." Naruto did his best Elvis impertination.

The singing went on late into the night, until everyone had said atleast once. "I love you."

-

The end! I need four votes before I will continue! I'll continue on every holiday if the votes tally up.


	26. Valentine's Day

Quest for the Missing Girlfriend 

-

Here I am all alone, on Valentine's Day no less. How could this happen to _me_ of all people. Even _Naruto_ is going on a date today. I'm _Sasuke Uchiha_ and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't spend Valentine's day alone unless he wants to. Where in all of Konoha is my friggin' girlfriend?!? Okay, calm down. I've only been walking in circles for the last hour. I even stooped as low as _asking__**Ino**_ for help. Maybe it's just separation-anxiety, that and the fact that I have to glare people away from staring at her when we go on dates. Damn that girl, she should use some sort of jutsu that only lets me look at her. Where is she anyways?!?

-

Hehe! Sasuke will never **ever** see this one coming. Let's see how he does with a straight fastball. teehee! He's in for a surprise.

-

AAAGGHH! WHERE IN ALL OF HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!! Crap, I'm beginning to be paranoid now. We should get married so I can demand to know where she is at all times. Not really but it's true! ((A/N : MY brother's friend wrote something like that in his year book. It's so funny!)) I asked Naruto, Neji, _and_ Shikamaru, but they all say they haven't seen her. WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TODAY!?

-

Everyone is getting ready. I'm so glad I tipped the boys off on Sasuke's protectiveness or else the surprise would be spoiled. He will never ever expect this.

-

Now I'm sinking to the lowest level, asking… Lee. I inwardly shudder at even his name. And… There he is, yelling and making a total fool of himself. What kind of girl would like a guy that wears spandex on a daily basis. That reminds me, I've never seen him not in spandex. "Lee, have you seen my girlfriend?"

"Oh yes! She's planning a very youthful party at your house!"

"WHAT?!?"

"She's invited all of Konoha, yosh!" he gave his smile –ping- out._Everyone except me. _I noted bitterly. I hurried home and was surprised to find her waiting outside the door.

"Sasuke!" a whirl of pink hair appeared and I was sure it was my girlfriend. Sakura.

"What's going on-?" she interrupted me with a kiss, then it intensified.

"GO FOR SECOND BASE SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO!" I turned around, a light blush on my cheeks.

"We've already slid to third." Sakura smiled beside me. I was silent and naturally blushing. "Love you Sasu-kun!"

"Hai, hai…" we partied all night and with a final kiss separated.

Maybe Valentine's day isn't so bad after all.

-

Sorry, kind of lost my inspiration for a while. Enjoy!


	27. Halloween

Can you believe it? I'm writing another chapter of this?!? So weird, ne? (XD)

-

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the road. Sakura was fully dressed up as a gypsy, having spent time curling her hair and carefully applying make-up. Sasuke, on the other hand, was wearing his normal clothes.

"You're supposed to be wearing a costume!" Sakura yelled at him for the third time that night. They were both heading to a party that was being held by the Konoha 12 plus Sai. They rounded the corner, and they ran into Naruto, Hinata, and their young newborn son. And for some reason Naruto was dressed as a baker, Hinata was wearing something that looked like an oven, and their baby was sleeping peacefully, in a muffin suit.

"No, no, no, no, Hinata! How could you let Naruto do this?" Sakura yelled.

"A-ano…" she shifted nervously.

"What's wrong with this?!?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, please tell me you are not the muffin man." Sakura rubbed her temples tiredly.

"How did you kn—" he didn't even get the chance to finish before Sakura began banging her head on the wall.

"That is exactly why I didn't wear a costume, Sakura." Sasuke noted, staring at his best friend doubtfully.

"Let's just get to the party before I freak out." Sakura noted, sighing. "Good Night Hinata."

"G-good night, Sakura-chan." Hinata waved. With one hand. Naruto looked puzzled beside her.

"Isn't it a good idea?" he asked, looking at his wife.

"O-of c-course it is." she smiled. "Though it may be a little racy." Naruto weasled up to his wife.

"How 'bout we skip the party and put the baby to sleep, and we have our own little party?" Naruto asked, "I Love you but no,party, now." She announced as she dragged him to the party.

-

Just a little random thing, and for whoever doesn't understand the muffin-man joke look it up on google and maybe you'll find it. :D I'm hoping you enjoyed this!

-Inu


	28. Vday

Hurray for Valentine's day! You actually get another chapter of this. XD Well, anyways… Enjoy!!!

-

I have always acknowledged three things, one, you can change the future, two, you can't change the past, and three, you have to deal with the present. So when Sakura Haruno showed up you can imagine the surprise that rocked through me. She was unusually outgoing, and made too many friends to count. But her best friends were Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. But when she came out with something extremely unusual in our dull, normal school, (aside from her bright pink hair and black eyes), you can just imagine the uproar that occurred.

"Hey guys…" she asked at the table where me, her best friends, and their boyfriends all sat. "What would you say if I was a time traveler?" A friendly glint sparkled through her eye.

"Umm… Well… Are you crazy?!" Ino asked, her loud voice echoing of the ceiling.

"Troublesome…" her boyfriend Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that?!?" Ino began to yell at her boyfriend, and once they had settled down, Sakura had then turned to look expectantly at Tenten.

"Hmm… Well I'd probably think you're crazy." she noted, scratching her chin. Her boyfriend Neji nodded. Then Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Eep!" the timid girl jumped. "W-well… I-I w-would probably m-might t-think you're a l-little c-cr-crazy…"

"Dattebayo!" her boyfriend Naruto agreed. Then she turned to me.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" she asked, smiling.

"…It'd be cool…" I noted, thinking the precautions of what she just said.

"Okay." she noted with a huge grin on her face. On thing I wouldn't have guessed was that on Valentine's Day she would give me chocolate that would send me into the future. Oh no, that was the last thing I was expecting.

"Woah, I didn't expect you to actually eat it." the pink-haired girl noted.

"Wait, what?!" I asked.

"Well, you don't seem like the type to eat the chocolate you get…" she trailed off, thinking to herself. I refrained from telling her that it was because it was her that had given it to me. "Well, since you're here, you ought to go see your future self." She noted with a big smirk. She grabbed my hand and led me off. So when we reached the Uchiha compounds, you can imagine the surprise on my face when she walked straight in and called, "I'm home!"

What seemed to be her split image, aside from the fact her eyes were green called back. "Welcome ho—" she cut off abruptly when she saw me. "Amaya…" the pink-haired woman trailed off dangerously. The smaller of the two giggled sheepishly.

"Amaya?" I asked. Then, all of the sudden I poked out of the kitchen.

"Amaya's ho—" his (or is it my?) eyes landed on me. "Oh, so this is when I was taken into the future."

"Wait, I'm confused." I noted to the black-eyed girl.

"Woah, honey, you're saying more than one word sentences." the pink-haired woman smiled at me. I watched with wide eyes as an older me blushed and muttered, "Shut up."

"Well…" I turned my eyes back to the girl, "My name is really Amaya Uchiha, I'm your daughter, I was using my mother's maiden name in your time." She smiled, dimples appearing in each cheek.

"And I bet you pulled it off too." Sakura noted, not as angry at her daughter anymore.

"Yeah, I mean you'll be showing up, what, the day after Valentine's day?" Amaya asked Sakura.

"Well… Yeah." I watched as she disappeared into the pantry. When she returned she held more chocolate. "Here." she handed me some chocolate. "If you eat this you'll return to your original time, and it'll all seem like a dream." I looked at the chocolate, then at her, then popped it into my mouth. The family of three waved as two more children with black hair and green eyes popped up. My eyes widened, as they both glomped their mother.

-

I yawned as I got up, then I felt disoriented, when had I been in bed, who had put me here and… As I shivered, who had put me in my pajamas. Then, the dream I had had the previous night returned to me. I shook my head drowsily as I got ready for school. When I arrived, I asked around and no one knew who I was talking about. This puzzled me, then Kakashi finally showed up, and had a _pink_-haired girl beside him. She was about the size of Amaya and wore glasses and her long hair was in two braids. And her eyes were a bright shade of green.

"Class, welcome Haruno Sakura." Kakashi announced. After home room was over I was the first to her.

"Hi, my name is Uchiha Sasuke." And I'll fall in love with you one day.

-

Haha, that was fun to write. You all are so proud of me. I can just tell. It wasn't too funny, but it was unusually long and one-shotish. Hurray! (Even though Sasuke was waaayyyy OOC in the end XD) Anyways, peace out, since you won't be getting one of these for a while. (Gomen –bows-)

-Inu


End file.
